Bein' A Good Goil
by SPOTTY
Summary: Charlie Summers is a girl hiding out in a lodging house across from a bank she robbed. When the cops disperse she plans on going back out again, but will someone keep her from going back to being a bad goil? I suck at summaries, so just read it… and r
1. The Bank, The Boy, The New Place, The Ne...

Title: Bein' A Good Goil Author: Katie Louden Rated: R for language and some sensual scenes Summary: Charlie Summers is a girl hiding out in a lodging house across from a bank she robbed. When the cops disperse she plans on going back out again, but will someone keep her from going back to being a bad goil? I suck at summaries, so just read it. and review it!  
  
Chapter One---The Bank, The Boy, The New Place, The New Plan "Good evening." Charlie Summers smiled alluringly. "Yes. I'm the Manhattan Bank manager Bob Carpenter." Charlie tapped her slim fingers on the desk she was sitting beside. "I was trying to speak to your employee here. He doesn't seem to understand what I'm trying to do." "And what is that?" "I'm trying to get out my brother's money. He died recently and left me it all." "Name?" "His?" Charlie inquired. Bob nodded. "Yes, what's his full name?" "Robert Duval Pulitzer." Bob chuckled, as did the employee. "Pulitzer?" the manager chuckled, "You're related to Mr. Pulitzer? What's your name girlie?" "Barbara Anne Margaret." "And," Bob chuckled again, "you're related to Pulitzer?" Charlie raised her eyebrows and chuckled along with the two. "No, and I figured you wouldn't believe me." She cocked her head to the side and stated, "Actually, I'm here to rob your bank." The men immediately stopped laughing. "Yeah, that's why I'm here." She stared into the employee's eyes. He was scanning her, remembering every part of her body, every curve and hair and piece of clothing. "Don't stare at me unless you want a hole shot into your head." Charlie crossed her legs. "Now, I want you to calmly place all of the money in your bank vault into a bag. I'm going to sit here and wait. If anything happens, and I mean ANYTHING, I'm going to take my gun out and shoot your brains out of your ears. Got it? I want you, Mr. B, to stay where you are. You," she stated, pointing to the employee, "are going to get the money. Wrong move, and your boss is gone. I'd give anything to kill my boss, or get him killed, but you two seem to get along just fine." She chuckled. The employee quickly scampered off and Charlie watched him out of the corner of her eye. "How do we even know you have a gun?" Bob asked her. Charlie cracked a smile, still watching the employee, "Do you want to test me?" "You could be bluffing." Charlie's nostrils flared. "I COULD just pull out my gun now and prove I'm not." The employee came back with a bag, not very full at all. "We just gave all of our money to a center in New Jersey. That's all that's left," he explained. "How much?" Charlie snarled. He gulped, "Uh. at least 1 hundred dollars." It wasn't much to a bank, but to Charlie it meant everything. She grabbed the bag. "Thanks. Now, I'm going to walk out of here. You'll cry out for help and whatnot, but let me just tell you. If I hear you scream I'll come running back and kill you both, and anyone else in my path." She winced, adding, "That means that you might lose customers. Not good." She got up, her clean, light green dress dragging slightly on the floor. As she reached the doors, she turned back, seeing that the two men had already started running for the back doors. Charlie dashed through the doors and around a corner. She picked up her speed and then turned into an alley. She ripped off the brown wig she had put on her head and threw it into the purse she had placed in the alley. Then she took off the glasses she had on. Finally, she put the bank bag into the purse and walked coyly out of the alley. Police were running from all directions to where she just had been. She followed them, sure that she wouldn't be recognized. A cop stopped her. "Did you see a women running with a bag?" he inquired. Charlie wanted to chuckle. '. A women running with a bag'. What detail. Ha. She held it in and shook her head. As she watched the bank being surrounded by cops, she didn't realize someone was doing the same. The two bumped into each other. "Watch where ya goin' punk! Ya tryin' ta kill somebody?" she hollered, giving herself a New York accent, so as not to attract any attention to her real accent. She looked at the boy she had run into. He had a look of worriment and horror in his eyes. She grimaced. 'Pathetic'. "Sorry," he murmured. Charlie had a plan. She lunged forward onto the boy, forcing tears to come from her eyes. "Oh!" she cried, "I tink I'se got's a pain in me stomach now! I tink you'se hit me da wrong way!" Her acting was horrific, but the boy seemed to believe it. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, holding awkwardly onto Charlie. "I tink I'se need ta rest somewhere's!" she cried. "I'se. I'se Jack. You'se can rest if ya need ta. I'se got a place, sorta." Charlie glanced up at him quickly. "Sorta?" He shrugged. "Da." Charlie spotted the employee from the bank and she told Jack, "All right! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him around the corner. Jack took her to his place, The Newsboys Lodging House. "Dis is it," he told her. She rolled her eyes. "Great," she mumbled. She quickly asked him, "Where's ya bathroom?" Jack took her upstairs and showed her the bathroom area. "It's der." "I'll be right out!" she growled, dashing to a stall. "Well," Jack murmured, "when ya gotta go ya gotta go." Charlie placed the purse on top of the toilet, making sure it wouldn't fall in. She opened it up and took out the bank bag. Then she glanced in the bag. Her mouth dropped. It was all paper. Crumpled up paper. "Fuck!" she screamed. Jack grimaced. "Need any." "No!" Charlie stood on top of the toilet and glanced out of the window above it. The bank was right across the street. The police were still there. She pounded the window. "Fuck!" she bellowed again. She stopped for a minute. Her anger was overruling her conscience and she wanted to kill that employee. She knew from the minute she had walked into the bank that he would cause trouble. As she slapped her forehead, she wished she had checked the bag before leaving. "I'll get him back," she mumbled, "When it all cools off." She kicked the stall door open and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her dyed, short, blonde hair was sticking up at all ends, but looked considerably good. Her skin was glowing red with anger along with her green eyes, and her lips were in a tight grimace. She stalked towards Jack with her purse. "I'm gonna stay here," she told him. "Uh." Charlie stuck her hand out to him. "The name's Charlie. I'm kind of." "Ay, you don't got da New Yawk accent anymore," he pointed out. Charlie rolled her eyes and repeated, "DA name's Charlie. And neva'mind about da otha' part." He shrugged and ignored her hand. "I guess if you'se wanna stay here. Dis is da NewsBOYS Lodgin' House dough." "Well, who cares?" She looked around. "Where's all da boys?" she asked him. "'Tibby's'"," he stated. Charlie nodded. "Well, den let's go der." She walked out the door. Jack followed, shaking his head. "Dis is gonna be fun."  
  
More to come for you if you review! 


	2. Just A Little Flirting And I'm Off To Be...

Chapter Two---Just A Little Flirting And I'm Off To Bed  
  
Upon walking into "Tibby's" Charlie was whistled at and given smug grins. "Ah come off it! I ain't aimin' ta be wit none'a ya's!" she growled. The calls immediately stopped and Charlie followed Jack to a table taken by a girl. The girl had light, brown hair and a self-satisfied grin on her face. She had a very expensive-looking, gold, necklace hanging around her neck. "Jacky!" the girl giggled, "How have you been doin'?" She flung her hair back and batted her eyelashes, covering her bright, blue eyes. Jack smiled back at her, completely aware of her luring flirtatiousness. "Well, I'se. I'se. I'se, uh, been." Charlie coughed and slapped Jack on the back. "Ow!" Jack snapped into reality and explained, "I'se been good. But, yeah. Rosemarie. I'se gonna go and sit, uh. wit dis. goil here." "Charlie." Charlie grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him to another table. She shoved him into a chair and sat across from him. "So, where's da food?" she asked, waving over a waiter that wasn't looking at her. "It's, uh." Jack kept his eyes on the luxurious Rosemarie. "It'll." "Don't zone out on me Jack," Charlie grumbled, forgetting to use her New York accent, "You're the only one that I know here." A voice came from behind Charlie, "You'se could get ta know me." Charlie rolled her eyes and turned half ways around. "I don't tink I want's ta get ta know nobody here." The voice came from a glowing grin and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "I'se Race. And you'se would be?" "Charlie." She turned back towards Jack, who seemed to have snapped out of whatever it is he was in. "So who's da dunce behind me's?" "Dat's Race." "I know's dat! I mean, how do ya's know him?" Charlie inquired. "You didn't ask dat." Charlie turned back around. "Ya want my fist in ya mouth? Shut up." Jack replied, "Race is at da house too." "Oh joy." Charlie faced Jack and then glanced at the window. An officer walked inside, one from the bank. Charlie's eyes got wide and she pulled her hair out from behind her ears and covered her face. The cop came right over to Race. "Get up outta da seat unless you'se usin' it kid." Race immediately got up and the cop sat down. Another cop walked in and sat in front of the first cop. "What a bunch'a bums," Race mumbled as he flopped next to Jack, who was enthralled in Charlie's quick change from outgoing to hiding away behind her beautiful, blond hair. The cops started talking. Charlie could only make out some of it, what with everyone talking and Jack and Race trying to talk to her too. "What's goin' on ova' der anyway?" "Somebody tried. It really wouldn't matta', but she tried to kill. and one'a da employees works fa dis hot shot. He was scared fuck, so he wants her. She'll be in jail fa a long ass time." They changed their conversation and Charlie licked her lips and put her chin in her hands. "Dammit," she mumbled. Jack leaned a little across the table and looked close into Charlie's eyes. "You'se ok?" "Sure! Get outta ma face!" Charlie slapped Jack hard on the cheek. Then she realized she shouldn't have. She couldn't lose her invitation at the lodging house. She had to get that employee who had it out for her. "Oh Jack!" Charlie cried, "I'se sorry! I. I was tinkin' and. I'se so sorry!" She stroked his cheek, using her feminine mystique to lure him from the pain. Jack's mouth dropped and he pulled himself away. "Yeah, it. it didn't hurt a bit." Race eyed the two and laughed out loud. "Dis is rich!" He shot up and laughed himself to another table. Charlie kept an ear out for the officers, hoping to hear more, but they kept talking about their wives and mistresses and such. "So Jack." "You'se wasn't really hurt now was you?" Charlie thought quickly and came up with what she could, "I just. I saw's you Jack. And I'se just had ta have you!" She almost screamed the last part and the tables nearby all glanced their way. Jack swallowed hard. "Wow. Dat's." Charlie shook her head. "I'se mean. I'se wanted ta get ta know you'se betta'." The people turned back to their own discussions, their interest in the matter forgotten. Jack squinted, unsure of what he was hearing. "Well, dat's great! I tink." He glanced over at Rosemarie and slowly fell into another odd daze for a few seconds, then quickly snapped back out, just to see Charlie roll her eyes. "Wow, I didn't mean ta go and. no, I mean. wow. Sorry." Charlie shook her head. "No biggie. It ain't like I like you like you anyway." Jack nodded. He glanced around Charlie, towards the cops. "I tink you'se is bein' admired." Charlie's eyes widened. She turned around. "Ay," the first cop began, "how are you doin'?" "I'se ok." Charlie started to turn around, but the cop grabbed her shoulder, so she kept herself faced towards him. "And you?" she asked sweetly. "I'se. well, I'se been havin' some trouble wit da wife and." Charlie chuckled, "Well den figure tings out wit her. I'se ain't stopping you'se." She realized her mood wasn't the right way to go in this situation either. She had to play her cards right. And a cop on her side would be a great benefit. "Although," she purred, "I'se could help you'se deal wit da trouble, if ya want me ta." The cop half-smiled and nodded, "Sure. Wanna swing by an alley for a little chat? Just for a little bit? Eh?" Charlie licked her lips and turned around quickly to check on Jack. The seat in front of her was empty. She sighed. "Can't." She slid out of the seat and raced towards the door. She walked outside and glanced around. She spotted Jack, walking back to the lodging house, and caught up to him. "Why did ya leave like dat?" He shrugged. "I figured you didn't need a place ta stay no more. And I was comin' back home." "I'se was just playin' dat coppa'. I'se wanted him on my side, like a cop should be." Charlie rolled her eyes. Jack grumbled a bit and then smiled. "So are you'se still hungry den?" "Nah. Show me my bed and I'm out fa da night." Jack nodded, rolling his eyes, and walked inside, showing Charlie a blanket, a pillow, and the hard floor she would be sleeping on for the time she would be there.  
  
MORE TO COME IF YOU REVIEW ME!! *GRINS*! 


End file.
